livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Doktor Rattegift
=Basic Information Name: Doktor Verner Vieraugen von Rattegift Race: Human Class: Alchemist Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Languages: Common, Draconic, Infernal, Sylvan, Aquan, Gnomish Deity: None Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 10 +0 (00 pts) DEX: 14 +2 (05 pts) CON: 12 +1 (02 pts) INT: 20 +5 (17 pts) +2 Racial WIS: 7 -2 (-4 pts) CHA: 10 +0 (00 pts) Combat Statistics Max-2 HP: 10 = + CON (01) + FC (01) (Alchemist) AC: 00 = + DEX (02) + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (02) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 00 = + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +02 = (02) + Misc (00) BAB: +00 = (00) CMB: +00 = (00) + STR (00) + Misc (00) CMD: 12 = + BAB (00) + STR (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +03 = 01 (02) + CON (01) + Misc (00) Reflex: +04 = 01 (02) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Will: +00 = 01 (00) + WIS (-2) + Misc (02) Feat Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Weapon 01: Attack: +00 = (00) + Ability (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special Weapon 02: Attack: +00 = (00) + Ability (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 Intelligence Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Alchemist Name: Description/Mechanics Name: Description/Mechanics Class Features Alchemist Armor/Weapons Alchemists are proficient with all simple weapons and bombs. They are also proficient with light armor, but not with shields. Alchemy (Su) When using Craft (alchemy) to create an alchemical item, an alchemist gains a competence bonus equal to his class level on the Craft (alchemy) check. In addition, an alchemist can use Craft (alchemy) to identify potions as if using detect magic. He must hold the potion for 1 round to make such a check. An alchemist can create three special types of magical items—extracts, bombs, and mutagens are transformative elixirs that the alchemist drinks to enhance his physical abilities—both of these are detailed in their own sections below. An alchemist can create only a certain number of extracts of each level per day. His base daily allotment of extracts is given on Table: Alchemist. In addition, he receives bonus extracts per day if he has a high Intelligence score, in the same way a wizard receives bonus spells per day. When an alchemist mixes an extract, he infuses the chemicals and reagents in the extract with magic siphoned from his own magical aura. An extract immediately becomes inert if it leaves the alchemist’s possession, reactivating as soon as it returns to his keeping—an alchemist cannot normally pass out his extracts for allies to use. An extract, once created, remains potent for 1 day before becoming inert, so an alchemist must re-prepare his extracts every day. Mixing an extract takes 1 minute of work. Although the alchemist doesn’t actually cast spells, he does have a formulae list that determines what extracts he can create. To learn or use an extract, an alchemist must have an Intelligence score equal to at least 10 + the extract’s level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against an alchemist’s extract is 10 + the extract level + the alchemist’s Intelligence modifier. An alchemist may know any number of formulae. He stores his formulae in a special tome called a formula book. He must refer to this book whenever he prepares an extract but not when he consumes it. An alchemist begins play with two 1st level formulae of his choice, plus a number of additional forumlae equal to his Intelligence modifier. At each new alchemist level, he gains one new formula of any level that he can create. An alchemist can also add formulae to his book just like a wizard adds spells to his spellbook, using the same costs and time requirements. An alchemist can study a wizard’s spellbook to learn any formula that is equivalent to a spell the spellbook contains. Bomb (Su) An alchemist can use a number of bombs each day equal to his class level + his Intelligence modifier. Bombs are unstable, and if not used in the round they are created, they degrade and become inert. In order to create a bomb, the alchemist must use a small vial containing an ounce of liquid catalyst—the alchemist can create this liquid catalyst from small amounts of chemicals from an alchemy lab, and these supplies can be readily refilled in the same manner as a spellcaster’s component pouch. Most alchemists create a number of catalyst vials at the start of the day equal to the total number of bombs they can create in that day. Drawing the components of, creating, and throwing a bomb requires a standard action that provokes an attack of opportunity. Thrown bombs have a range of 20 feet and use the Throw Splash Weapon special attack. Bombs are considered weapons and can be selected using feats such as Point-Blank Shot and Weapon Focus. On a direct hit, an alchemist’s bomb inflicts 1d6 points of fire damage + additional damage equal to the alchemist’s Intelligence modifier. The damage of an alchemist’s bomb increases by 1d6 points at every odd-numbered alchemist level (this bonus damage is not multiplied on a critical hit or by using feats such as Vital Strike). Splash damage from an alchemist bomb is always equal to the bomb’s minimum damage (so if the bomb would deal 2d6+4 points of fire damage on a direct hit, its splash damage would be 6 points of fire damage). Those caught in the splash damage can attempt a Reflex save for half damage. The DC of this save is equal to 10 + 1/2 the alchemist’s level + the alchemist’s Intelligence modifier. Alchemists can learn new types of bombs as discoveries (see the Discovery ability) as they level up. An alchemist’s bomb, like an extract, becomes inert if used or carried by anyone else. Mutagen (Su) At 1st level, an alchemist discovers how to create a mutagen that he can imbibe in order to heighten his physical prowess at the cost of his personality. It takes 1 hour to brew a dose of mutagen, and once brewed, it remains potent until used. An alchemist can only maintain one dose of mutagen at a time—if he brews a second dose, any existing mutagen becomes inert. As with an extract or bomb, a mutagen that is not in an alchemist’s possession becomes inert until an alchemist picks it up again. When an alchemist brews a mutagen, he selects one physical ability score—either Strength, Dexterity, or Constitution. It’s a standard action to drink a mutagen. Upon being imbibed, the mutagen causes the alchemist to grow bulkier and more bestial, granting him a +2 natural armor bonus and a +4 alchemical bonus to the selected ability score for 10 minutes per alchemist level. In addition, while the mutagen is in effect, the alchemist takes a –2 penalty to one of his mental ability scores. If the mutagen enhances his Strength, it applies a penalty to his Intelligence. If it enhances his Dexterity, it applies a penalty to his Wisdom. If it enhances his Constitution, it applies a penalty to his Charisma. A non-alchemist who drinks a mutagen must make a Fortitude save (DC 10 + 1/2 the alchemist’s level + the alchemist’s Intelligence modifier) or become nauseated for 1 hour—a non-alchemist can never gain the benefit of a mutagen, but an alchemist can gain the effects of another alchemist’s mutagen if he drinks it. (Although if the other alchemist creates a different mutagen, the effects of the “stolen” mutagen immediately cease.) The effects of a mutagen do not stack. Whenever an alchemist drinks a mutagen, the effects of any previous mutagen immediately end. Feats Extra Bombs (Alchemist): You can throw two additional bombs per day. Throw Anything (Alchemist): You do not suffer any penalties for using an improvised ranged weapon. You receive a +1 circumstance bonus on attack rolls made with thrown splash weapons. Splash Weapon Mastery (Human): When throwing a splash weapon, you act as if you had the Far Shot feat. When you hit with a splash weapon, select one additional square adjacent to the splash area; creatures in this area also take splash damage. When you miss with a splash weapon, you may adjust the miss direction on the grid by +1 or –1. This feat counts as Far Shot for the purpose of qualifying for other feats, but only in regard to splash weapons. Iron Will (1st level): You get a +2 bonus on all Will saving throws. Traits Accelerated Drinker (Combat): You may drink a potion as a move action instead of a standard action as long as you start your turn with the potion in your hand. Latest Psion (Racial/Human): You gain a +2 trait bonus on saves against mind-affecting effects. Skills Skill Points: 10 = (04) + INT (05)/Level; FC (00), Misc (01) (Class 01) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 00 0 0 1 -0 +0 Appraise 00 1 3 C 5 +0 Bluff 00 0 0 0 +0 Climb 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Craft (Alchemy) 00 1 3 C 5 +0 Diplomacy 00 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 1 3 C 2 -0 +0 Disguise 00 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 00 0 0 2 -0 +0 Fly 00 0 0 C 2 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 00 1 3 C -2 +0 Intimidate 00 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 1 3 C 5 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 1 3 C 5 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 00 1 3 C -2 +0 Perform ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 C 0 +0 Ride 00 0 0 2 -0 +0 Sense Motive 00 1 3 C -2 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 2 -0 +0 Spellcraft 1 3 C 5 +0 Stealth 00 0 0 2 -0 +0 Survival 00 0 0 C -2 +0 Swim 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 1 3 C 0 +0 Formulae (Known) Level 01 * Comprehend Languages * Cure Light Wounds * Disguise Self * Expeditious Retreat * Jump * Negate Aroma * Shield Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Armor 00 gp 00 lb Eyeglasses 05 gp 00 lb Weapon (Melee) 00 gp 00 lb Weapon (Ranged) 00 gp 00 lb Ammo (00) 00 gp 00 lb Container (e.g. Backpack) 00 gp 00 lb Alchemist's Lab, Portable 75 gp 20 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Spell component pouch Travelling spellbook Total Weight: 00 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Finances PP: 00 GP: 00 SP: 00 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 38 Height: 5'10" Weight: 160 lbs. Hair Color: Bald Eye Color: Pale blue Skin Color: Light Appearance: A bald man with a thin moustache and extremely heavy glasses. Demeanor: Background So, you vish to know vhy I left my previous position? I suppose zat is reasonable, alzough it is not a particularly interesting story. I had been associated viz the University of Science and Technokraft in Irthos for some years, following ze unfortunate burning of my family estates at ze hands of a mob of peasants simply because one or two experiments had escaped into the countryside and ... Vell, zat is not exactly relevant to your qvestion. Suffice to say I joined ze faculty of ze University after a series of regrettable reversals. Zere, I presumed to furzer my experiments regarding ze distillation and characterization of the six pure humours of the body. Of course, zis disagreed vis the established understanding zat zere are but four humours, and zat to separate and purify zem vould be an offense against common sense, nature, and ze philosophy of several major religions. Naturally, my pursuits demanded zat I ignore such outmoded and hidebound strictures. As vell as safety precautions. My vork vas too important to vaste time on such details. I'm sure you understand. And so my studies progressed, and when I was all but on the cusp of discovery, zere was a most distressful ... fire. Any rumors you may have heard regarding a monstrous ravening ooze-creature created by improper mixing of distilled humours are most vicious slander spread by inferior alchemists jealous of my intellect. Zey are wholly unfounded and completely unprovable, especially as I vas qvite careful to dispose of any evidence. After zat minor mishap, I vas called in front of ze Board of Deans. Despite extensive mathematical proof zat the property damages vere not significant compared to ze potential for knowledge, and zat ze two laboratory assistants zat vere eaten ... zat perished in ze fire, rather. I meant to say zat zey perished in ze fire, not zat zey were eaten by a monstrous ravening ooze-creature. Zat would be sheer nonsense! Ha, ha, I laugh at such a silly joke! Anyvay, despite the mathematical proof and zat ze two laboratory assistants who perished in ze fire vere qvite lazy, and zerefore no great loss, ze Board found ... not in my favor. I vas asked to leave ze University. But zat vas not all -- vhile I stood in front of zem, zey heaped insults upon me! Zey mocked my vork! Zey called me mad! Mad? Ze greatest alchemist of ze age? Mad? Vell I'll show zem! I'LL SHOW ZEM ALL! A-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! So, to answer your qvestion, I suppose I left my last position due to a simple ... you know ... conflict of personalities. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1